


Sweet Lion

by CoffeeQuill



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bofur, Alpha Dwalin, Alpha Kíli, Alpha Thorin, Alpha dwarves, An Unexpected Journey, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty talking Kili, Dom Kíli, Dom/sub, Dominant alphas, Durincest, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit Smut, Fili/Kili main, Fingering, Gangbang, Heats, Implied Mpreg, Jealous Kíli, Kinks, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Partners, NSFW, Needy Fili, Nicknames, Omega Bilbo, Omega Fíli, Omegaverse, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kíli, Protectiveness, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sharing, Size Kink, Smut, Sub Fíli, Submissive omegas, Unexpected heats, Vaginal Sex, after sex cuddles, partners kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeQuill/pseuds/CoffeeQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the elixirs he takes, Fili unexpectedly goes into heat and needs an alpha to take care of him. Kili, his betrothed, is clearly the one to do it... But other company members want a turn with the unclaimed omega and who's Kili to say no to such a request?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this pile of smut! :)

It shouldn't be happening.

He takes the elixirs every day, ever since his 50th birthday when the first heat was supposed to come. He had never gotten to have it; the moment the symptoms had started to show, he'd been held down on his bed, stripped naked and poultices smeared over his private areas by the healers. He'd been in agony, the first elixir poured down his throat and leaving a bitter taste, but soon after that the pain had cleared and the swelling had gone.

Ever since then, he takes the elixirs every day to quench the chance of another heat. He had several bottles of it stashed in his dresser in his room, and before he and Kili had left for Bag End, he had an entire bag of bottles packed tightly together. As an omega he shouldn't be going on such a dangerous quest, but after lots of arguing with Thorin, he was able to convince his uncle to let him go. His heats wouldn't slow them down, as long as he had the elixirs (which he had plenty of), he's set to become Kili's mate in a few years, and he wouldn't be able to take the anxiety of waiting for news on whether or not their quest had succeeded.

So now, there he was at Bag End with the Company to pick up their burglar, Bilbo Baggins. Now that they've really gotten the journey started, it feels like a breeze to Fili; riding the ponies in the daytime, singing songs and laughing, and setting up camp for sleep at night. Occasionally, the other alphas glance over at him; regardless of the lack of heats, an unclaimed omega gives off a scent meant to bring potential suitors in. To (mostly) stop those reactions to his presence, he keeps himself covered in Kili's scent.

Oh, and they have sex.

Without heats, Fili is infertile, so they don't worry about the possibility of pregnancy. There's also no natural lubrication, but Kili has a bottle of lube discreetly stashed with the rest of his stuff that they use when they're in the mood. They can't mate, so Fili is free to enjoy his alpha's knot.

He drinks the elixirs every morning, and Oin has extras for when he runs out, and if those are used too then the healer has herbs that can be ground up into tea. If somehow everything is used up before the journey is over, he'll simply have to refrain from sex until they have more; something he really doesn't want but is willing to do if the situation comes.

_________

He's laying with his betrothed when it starts.

A simple twinge in his hip; he only brushes it off as a muscle. He shifts, moving his leg, and the feeling disappears.

It appears again though, and he wonders if he pulled something as he shifts again. It disappears for a few seconds only to return and he frowns, one hand coming to rest on his hip as he tries moving again, wondering now if it may be how he's laying though the position has never bothered him before.

Kili looks down at him at the movement, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes." Fili squirms a bit and tries to brush the annoyance off, cuddling closer and smiling up at his mate. Kili returns the smile and kisses his forehead, wrapping two arms around him.

Fili settles into Kili's arms, willing for the twinges to go away. He's sure he would have noticed if a muscle had been pulled, and it's not so much a painful feeling as simply uncomfortable pressure. He's not sure what to think, and only hopes it will end soon; it can't be the way he's laying, considering he's been like this before dozens of times. There are no rocks beneath him, or even sticks, to cause discomfort.

Soon an ache begins, starting in his hips. He sucks his stomach in uncomfortably, wondering if it's something he ate earlier; he knows it's not hunger. He decides, in his mind, that he'll skip dinner for a snack and see how he feels in the morning.

The ache turns to cramps and rather painful ones. He bites the inside of his cheek and tugs on the fabric of Kili's coat, fisting the material tightly. It hurts.

"Fee?" Kili looks down at him again, his arms tightening to encircle around the omega's waist. "What's wrong?"

Fili burrows his forehead into Kili's shoulder. "Cramps," he breathes out shakily, taking a deep breath. He slips out of the alpha's arms and stands, hoping that stretching will help. He leans against the stone wall Kili's sitting against, breathing in and out. He curls his toes in his boots and gulps as it only increases in pain; he can feel it spreading down to his groin and it seems to flare at his opening. He whimpers and crosses his legs, leaning forward to stretch his abdomen; there's no relief.

Kili stands, frowning, and he wraps his arms around Fili's middle. "Did you take the elixir?" He asks quietly, looking at Fili with concern as he rests his hand on the omega's belly.

Fili whimpers and leans into his touch, feeling like the cramps are getting worse. "I did," he whispers. "I-I always do..." He feels it jab at his hips and he lets out a squeak. "K-Kee..."

Kili looks at him with both confusion and concern - if not a heat, what was it? He had been exposed to the heats of other omegas, he knows that many start out like this, but Fili's elixir is supposed to quench the chances of him going into heat.

"Oin!" He calls, drawing the attention of the alphas.

"Kili, no," Fili gasps; the last thing he needs is Thorin to decide to send him back.

Soon enough Oin is at his side, a hand on the omega's shoulder. "What's wrong, lad?" The beta asks.

Fili doesn't answer, gritting his teeth as he tightens his legs. "Nngh..." He lets out a fevered gasp, and suddenly he shoves himself into Kili's arms, grinding his aching hips against the alpha's.

Both alpha and beta smell the change in Fili's scent.

The smell of an omega in heat. Kili's body stirs in response, with a throbbing erection in no time. He wraps his arms tighter around Fili, holding him close, returning the grinding motion the omega has set. He shoves his nose to Fili's neck where the scent is strongest and takes a deep inhale, so deeply aroused by the smell.

His eyes flicker to the rest of the Company members, who are all watching with hungry eyes. Several have shifted to a crouch rather than sitting, licking their lips. Even Thorin, with narrowed eyes on the other side of camp, looks aroused by the scents.

"Lay him down," Oin orders, seeming to be fighting his own response. "I need to check if anything is wrong."

Kili wants to growl at the healer and claim Fili against the rock wall right then. But logic breaks through and he lays the needy omega down on their bedroll.

"Kili!" Fili whines, bucking his hips up. He's aroused, so aroused he can barely think, much less straight. He only knows how much he needs an alpha inside him, and he wants Kili to be the alpha who claims him in his heat.

"Trousers off," Oin commands and Kili unbuckles Fili's boots, pulling them off. He undresses his omega, and when he pulls off Fili's undershorts he becomes dizzy with the scents that slam into him. "Fuck," he breathes. The smells seem to fall over the camp as Fili's legs are spread, revealing the dripping entrance Kili longs to thrust inside.

Oin keeps it as visual as he can, knowing that Kili will be in a rut soon enough and he'd rather not get his hand sliced off for touching Fili wrong. He runs through a fast checklist for a healthy heat - lubrication, arousal, pain, and scents. All are fine, and he pulls back.

"Love," Fili begs again. He's squirming on the bedroll, his skin aching for touch. Tears come to his eyes; he feels the slick drip from his entrance.

"Kili."

The alpha turns and looks to Thorin, who motions for him to come over. The other members are already up and gathering around their leader.

"Let me take him," Kili says immediately. "It will be over once he's knotted!"

"No." Thorin's reply is firm, though there's a hint of strain in his voice from the scents Fili is giving off. "You knot him, you'll become mates and it's too soon for both of you. I won't let a pregnant omega travel with us should your seed take root, and we haven't got resources for a birth."

"Engh!" Fili cries, his scent intensifying. It's stronger, Kili thinks to himself, than an entire room full of in-heat omegas. In Ered Luin, in the region of the mountain where they had lived, there are special chambers for unmated omegas that go into heat - to protect them from alphas that may try to take advantage. When Kili had turned 50, Thorin had brought him to one such chamber to witness the men and women in heat and the brunet had been overwhelmed, trying to take it all in as a rut was triggered.

He knows its because Fili is his designated One that the scent is so appealing to him. Around them he can see the alpha dwarves clench their jaws and glance over at Fili with their hands slipping into their tented trousers, their growing lust scenting the air. The camp feels like a mess of pheromones and arousal, all because of Fili's heat. The only one not really affected was Bilbo, who was an omega himself.

"He'll have us all in a spin until he's got a knot in him," Dwalin growls. "One of us has to." He looks to Thorin.

"Uncle!" Kili exclaims, drawing their leader's attention back to him. "Please. He needs me. We can handle mating!"

Thorin looks at him critically, and Kili musters all the dominance of an alpha he can to return the look, crossing his arms as he spaces his feet apart. His scent tenses and he stares challengingly.

"... Fine."

Kili looks at him with almost disbelief - he hadn't really expected Thorin to give approval. But before he can turn to go to Fili, the alpha grabs his shoulder.

"We all get a turn."

He frowns, his brows furrowing in confusion, but then it hits him what Thorin wants to do and it's so incredibly arousing. All the company members look at him expectantly for permission and he swallows hard - he's painfully hard between his legs, he's dizzy with Fili's scent; he takes a moment to clear his mind and think.

"... Not all of you," he replies, again struggling to cling to that dominance. He clears his throat. "Just a few."

Some of the alphas groan in frustration at the possibility of them not getting a turn with the writhing omega. Kili bites into his lip, worrying that this might not go smoothly with Fili.

But he wants to. He wants to watch other alphas fuck his omega open, knowing that he's the only one who will get to knot him. "Bofur," he says, his eyes scanning over the dwarves around him. "Thorin... Dwalin."

It's 4 out of 13 and he decides that - when they're mated (which would be very soon) and if Fili is comfortable with the idea - he'll let the other members get a turn inside the omega, should Fili have another accidental heat. But now 4 seems like enough for the blond to handle.

Oin is propping Fili up, trying to get him to drink some water. The scents are almost overpowering as Kili approaches but he kept his composure, not without struggle. "Fili," he calls in a gentle tone; Thorin, Dwalin and Bofur follow silently, all three waiting for Kili's commands. The other company members come up behind them to watch.

At the sound of his voice, Fili's eyes dart to his alpha and only focus on him, unaware of the company members watching them. "Kee!" He whimpers. His legs fall open, and Oin sets the water down before returning to the other dwarves.

"It hurts so bad," he whines softly.

"I know... I know." Kili kneels down beside Fili's right side and he rests a hand on his other side. "I need to... ask you something first."

"Kee!" Fili grabs at his arm.

"Shh. I know, I promise I'll make it all better... But just listen for a moment, okay?"

Fili looks up at him, whimpering softly.

"You know you’re in heat, Fee, right?"

Fili nods and Kili breathes out in silent relief. He wants Fili to be aware enough that he can consent to this.

"And… you smell really good." He takes a whiff as he says it. "And… it’s affecting all of us. So I said that a few of them could help me take care of you."

"W-What do you mean?"

"I mean…" He bites his lip. "I’m going to let them fuck you. Just Thorin and Dwalin and Bofur…"

Fili lets out a squeak and he looks up, spotting the company members watching him. He closes his legs and crosses his ankles, face flushing as he tries to hide himself.

"No, no, baby," Kili coos immediately, placing his hands on Fili’s knees to gently spread his legs apart again. "They want to see how beautiful you are…"

Fili tries to focus on Kili’s face, his cheeks hot with blush.

"I want to watch them fuck you, Fili." Kili leans closer and runs his fingers over Fili’s moist entrance. "Watch them thrust in your wet slit and hear you scream and beg for more… Begging for me to finally knot you and make all of this go away… Do you want that, big brother?"

Fili’s crying, tears in his eyes. “Yes!” He sobs, bucking his hips. He doesn’t know why Kili won’t just fuck him already, making him wait so long.

Kili smiles and he nudges his fingers inside Fili, two at a time. Fili whimpers and squirms, clenching around the fingers as slick drips out.

Kili’s fingers inch in deeper, sliding along the walls of Fili’s passage and the omega is panting, squirming beneath him. “Kee,” he pleads. “Kee, please, please…”

"Quiet," Kili orders, and the omega whimpers as he obeys.

Kili moves further, slipping in a 3rd finger to search along the blond’s walls. He takes in every moan, feeling around to find what he’s looking for.

The passage ends and instead he’s met with a wall - the entrance of the birthing canal. Smirking, knowing the response he’ll get out of this, Kili slides his fingers to the center of the wall, where there’s a small hole of muscle. He nudges his finger inside and rubs along the rim of the opening.

Fili screams.

He jerks his hips and kicks his bare feet, throwing his head back as his spine arches. He nearly comes right then, his entire body trembling.

Behind them, Bilbo watches with wide eyes. “W-What’s he doing to him?” He looks to Thorin.

"Birth canal," Bofur says from beside him. "In every omega - that’s the most sensitive part."

Fili howls and Kili has to pin him down, his forearm pressing the omega on the ground as he continued to rub. Fili squirms harder, throwing his head back; his loins feel like they’re on fire, and he cries out as he achieves orgasm. Cum splatters across his chest and he groans, in a haze.

Satisfied, Kili removes his hand and turns to look at the Company members. “One at a time, unless I say,” he orders. “No kissing or hickeys. The only marks you can leave are from your hands if you hold onto him by his hips. Got it?”

The members nod, and Thorin looks on with approval at Kili’s display of leadership and dominance.

"Bofur first."

Fili struggles to gain his senses and takes deep breaths, looking up weakly. He sees the miner approach and, having heard Kili talk, spreads his legs obediently.

Bofur kneels between his legs and takes Fili’s hip with one hand, his other grasping his heavy member. With one smooth thrust he slips inside the omega; he moans at the intense heat and presses Fili’s hips to the ground, holding them in place as he begins to thrust.

"Mm!" Fili squeaks, moaning loudly as he throws his head back. He spreads his legs wider to take the thrusts and he arches his back. "MORE!"

Bofur’s cock rubs along his walls and the miner growls, grabbing Fili’s shoulders for leverage as he pushes deeper. He hits the wall of the birth canal and slams against it repeatedly.

Fili jerks with each hit towards his second opening and Mahal it’s amazing but it’s not Kili. Kili knows how to swivel his hips just right to brush against Fili’s pleasure spot as he thrusts straight into the omega’s canal opening.

As Bofur thrusts inside him, he can hear Kili, Thorin and Dwalin all panting as they rub themselves to the sight (though Thorin’s is more controlled). For a moment he wonders if all three are in ruts and he moans at the thought.

"PLEASE!" He begs, his cock full and ready for orgasm. Bofur grits his teeth and gives a harder thrust - it hits Fili’s pleasure spot and he cries out, cum splattering across his chest. At the sight, Bofur cries out and Fili’s passage is filled with warm.

For a moment Bofur doesn’t pull out and Fili whimpers - he doesn’t want to be knotted.

"Bofur!" Kili snaps, and the miner growls and pulls out before his knot can slip into place.

Fili can barely get a syllable out before Dwalin is between his legs, pushing inside.

Dwalin is certainly bigger, stretching Fili wider than Bofur did. The omega lets out a choke noise before clenching up. The hardshaft slides in and the entire thing doesn’t get inside before he hits the wall; two inches are left outside.

Fili breathes faster, at their weapons trainer’s mercy.

Dwalin’s thrusts begin immediately, rough and punishing and they leave the omega speechless. Squeaks escape him, moans and whimpers and he gasps out a “Please!”

He squirms, panting and gasping for breath. It hurts, Dwalin is thrusting too hard, and his hips are gripped tight enough to bruise but he stays quiet about it because the pain is slowly peeling back to pleasure as his heat takes charge to receive the thrusts. If he hadn’t been in this state, he’d be brutally torn.

He bucks his hips and pants, “HARDER!” He’s become used to the force behind the thrusts now but he needs more to be satisfied. He needs so much more; he needs a knot, Kili’s strong knot.

Dwalin smirks above him and he angles himself, slamming in. Fili cries out and sobs; he’s a wreck, his back arching and fluids dripping out from his entrance with each brutal thrust of the hips. He wants Kili, wants to be knotted already.

"MORE!" He throws his head back and his hands scrabble at the dirt, trying to find a hold in the earth. He’s clenching as hard as he can, tears streaming down his face - from the overwhelming pleasure.

He cums again, the sticky hot stuff splashing across his chest and dripping to the ground. He groans and parts his legs further; he’s exhausted but his body wants more.

Dwalin finally releases, filling the blond with hot semen. He pulls out and Fili moans, laying limp on the bedroll. His hips ache with both bruises and the heat, and movement hurt.

After a moment Thorin's hands are gripping his thighs, lifting his legs to rest on his own hips.

Thorin's thick; not quite Dwalin but rounder than Kili and Bofur. He can feel the semen and slick get pushed out of him as Thorin enters, and he moans at the feeling. "M-Mph..."

The dwarf's thrusts push deep and Fili turns his head to the side, whimpering; he takes deep breaths as he feels his uncle's cock rub along his passage walls. "More," he gasps, his heat flaring in his belly.

Thorin thrusts harder, grunting; he fists a handful of Fili's hair and tugs, forcing his head back and to the side. He noses at the skin of the omega's neck and growls as he breathes in his scent.

Fili winces and he curls his toes; he could smell the scent of smoke and fire on Thorin from the forge and he moans, grabbing at his shoulders. "Please!" He cries out, panting. "F...FUCK!"

Thorin stops for a moment before thrusting again in a different direction. Fili squeals on his uncle's cock, panting; he needs more, he needs more. "KNOT ME UNCLE!"

He screams it, clenching hard around Thorin's shaft. Fuck, he needs it so bad it feels like he'll burst apart if he's not soothed with a knot. His erection is weak, and when he comes it's not much.

" _Stop!_ "

Thorin pulls out of him, shoved away harshly by Kili who's red in the face. He kneels over Fili like an animal protecting its food, snarling at their uncle.

"Kee," Fili gasps, whimpering as he reaches for his brother.

Kili looks at him, and his eyes are dark with such lust that Fili moans.

The alpha enters him balls-deep with one thrust and Fili arches his back, bearing his throat for his mate. This feels so right; Kili stuffed inside him, to knot him.

Kili pins Fili's hands on the ground above his head and his mouth is at his neck, sucking a dark hickey as he thrusts. Fili is so slick and opened up, his juices and the others' cum leaking out with each pump of the hips. "Mine," he growls. " _Mine..._ "

"Yours!" Fili wails, clenching hard around Kili's length. "Yours, Kee, knot me  _please..._ "

Kili knows the others are watching and he wants them to. Fili is his, his omega, his mate, his perfect everything and he won't let anyone take him.

He kicks his hips, decorating Fili's throat with possessive marks; he has every intention of keeping his mate covered in such marks for the duration of the journey. 

He pulls out and he pushes Fili onto his stomach, "Don't move." He looks around, then grabs a bundle of rolled-up blankets and pulls Fili up, sliding the blankets under his hips. Quickly he slips back inside, content with the easier position.

Fili whimpers, panting as Kili starts to thrust again. "More," he begs, and he presses his face into the pillow.

Kili grabs his hips and pushes harder, rutting against his mate's entrance. "F-Fuck... Fili!"

"Kili!" Fili howls, taking each thrust. " _Harder!_ "

Kili thrusts in a last time and he shouts as he hits orgasm. Fili whimpers and clenches as warmth spills inside him and he pushes his hips back, eager for Kili's knot.

It slips into place, stretching Fili's wrecked pussy and pushing more cum out as it ties them together. He gasps, "Kili!" as he feels the knot pulsate and shake. Cum pumps inside, locked in from the hot muscle.

"Fili!" Kili hisses, and he rocks their hips together. "Ah, baby, you feel so good..." He makes small thrusts, dragging the knot up and down Fili's walls. The omega squeals and pants, sweating as he's knotted and claimed.

"Kee," he begs, "Kili... Kili..."

"Hush, darling..." Kili rolls them over so he's the one on bottom, Fili lain over his chest. It completely reveals them to the Company; Fili's small pussy taking Kili's fat knot, leaking and throbbing as he's filled with cum. Fili widens his legs, gasping for breath in heat of the moment; he throws his head back and tries to buck his hips, curling his toes.  _Oh Mahal. Oh Mahal..._

Kili watches his brother squirm around. "How much do you love my cock, baby?" He purrs.

The omega lets out a sob. "S-So much, Kee, more! Please!" The blond clenches around his dick, "I love your cock!"

"Mmm.." Kili spreads his own legs and pulls Fili's legs to rest on his, holding him apart. One hand slips to Fili's cunt and two fingers dip in alongside his cock, rubbing just inside; the blond whimpers and squirms, panting desperately.

"Kili!"

"Shhh, baby." Kili sits up and holds Fili back against his chest, rutting up into the omega's leaking pussy. "You feel so, so good around my cock like this, sweet lion..."

Fili's chest heaves as he gasps and moans and trembles, leaning his head back against his mate's chest. "Please," he whimpers. "Baby..."

Kili nuzzles his face into Fili's soft golden curls and continues to rock into him, rubbing along the omega's passages. "Mmm, good boy..."

His knot starts to go down and he presses gentle kisses against his betrothed's neck as he slips out. Immediately, cum drips out, Fili weakly clenching to keep it all in.

Kili smiles and lifts Fili off him, laying him down on his back. He spreads his legs just enough and presses his mouth against his cunt, lapping at the cum and swallowing it down. The blond only whimpers softly and shifts his bruised hips.

Once Fili's clean, Kili finds his trousers and tugs them back on, then his socks to keep him warm. The Company members have finished and are now readying for bed themselves, their audience dispersed.

"Kili," Fili mumbles weakly, looking up at the alpha.

Kili stops and smiles, looking down at him adoringly. "Yes, darling?"

"We're mated," he murmurs, his eyes drifting shut in exhaustion. "Finally..."

"Yes, we are..." Kili lifts the blanket of their bedroll and lays down beside him, laying it over both of them. He bumps their foreheads together affectionately.

Fili shuffles closer and wraps his arms around Kili's torso, resting his head on his chest. "Love you," he mumbles, falling asleep.

Kili holds him close and kisses his forehead, brushing his hair away from his face. "I love you too," he says quietly, and he lays down for sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
